Closed?
by Blinking Silence
Summary: Draco is forced to work in a cafe, where he thinks life can't get anymore boring. Enter Harry Potter... AH, AU, one-shot.


**Hello! Heres a (hopefully) cute one-shot containing Draco/Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Draco sighed as he handed the correct change back to the customer. Why did everyone here have to make his job that much harder? What was wrong with a simple coffee? But _no_, they have to order grande iced half caff triple mocha latte macchiato. He called out the drink order to the person behind a very complicated looking machine. Draco turned back to take the next person's order and saw the line was a mile long, _great_.

Then it started raining.

-8-8-8-8-8-

The blonde was locking up the register when the bell over the door rang. "I'm sorry, but we're…" he trailed off as he looked up. The man was_ gorgeous_! He had messy black hair that was damp from the rain, rumpled cloths (it looked like he had been running), and the greenest eyes behind dorky glasses. He was panting (adding evidence to Draco's running theory) and looked around. When he saw no one was sitting at the tables you said, "You're closed? Damn it! I told Hermione I needed to leave earlier!" Even his _voice_! Draco had to hear it again.

"Um…" He cursed himself, he used to be the heir to a lordship, and all he could come up with was "um"? Of course, he wasn't now thanks to his father. He just _had_ to go around embezzling money from the government! Now Draco had no money and had to work in a café. He'd gotten used to it; the blonde had been working here for three months. And he had never seen this Adonis before! The man had regained his breath and looked to Draco. "We're just about to close. I can get you something." The stranger grinned, showing perfect teeth. "That'd be great, thanks!" He came closer and stopped in front of the register.

"Just a plain coffee and a scone." Draco quickly unlocked the register and gave him his total. He pulled out his wallet and gave the exact amount. "You're new, right?" Draco blinked, surprised by the question. "Uh, yeah. I started three months ago." The man nodded. Draco moved to pour the coffee and then grabbed scone. "I usually come here a few times a week, but I've been away for business on the continent. I just didn't recognize you. Sorry if I was being nosy."

"No, it's alright." Draco handed him his coffee and scone. "My name's Harry. I'll probably be here a lot. Hopefully_ before_ closing time. I've missed these fresh scones." Draco nodded, they _were_ damn good scones. "Draco."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Odd name, Latin right?" Draco nodded, he was used to people thinking his name was odd. At least he didn't have to give his last name; he was tired of people giving him mean looks. It wasn't like it was his fault his father was a criminal!

Harry smiled, and then cursed when he saw the clock behind the counter. "Sorry, I got to go. I'll probably be seeing you later!" He called as he ran out the door.

_God, I hope so._

* * *

><p>And so began Draco's stalking career. Well, not so much <em>stalking<em> as staring at Harry whenever he came in. Harry would always say hi and ask how Draco was doing, and Draco was just barely able to get an answer out. So even though the blonde felt like an idiot whenever Harry came around, he couldn't get enough. He craved Harry's voice, his eyes, and even the sight of his messy hair.

He had told his friend Pansy about Harry, trying to figure out why he was obsessing over the raven haired man. Of course he knew he was gay but why_ this_ strange, handsome man? Why not someone he had a chance with, or at least someone he knew was also gay!

Pansy, who was the only friend who had stuck with him after his father was thrown in prison, had just laughed. She had said you didn't get to choose who you fell in love with. Draco had scoffed then, he wasn't _in love. _He was merely… damn it.

_Same time, different place_

"Harry, for gods sake! Just ask him out!" Hermione said, exasperated. She had been listening to Harry go _on and on _about "Draco". She'd been listening for weeks! Ron had left to the Twins shop when Harry brought up his crush, not wanting details on his best friends love life. "You've been talking about him for weeks. I know you've been going to that café even more than you did before your trip, and it's because of him. Ask him out, or I'll be forced to go see him." She said with a gleam in her eyes. The bushy haired girl wanted to meet the man who had stolen her best friend's heart so completely.

"I can't! 'Mione, I don't even know if he's gay! I could make a complete idiot of myself."

"You make a complete idiot of yourself every day." She rolled her eyes at Harry's glare. "I'm kidding, you know I love you. But you need to make a move on him!"

Harry sighed and pulled at his hair, "Hermione, I can't. Not after what happened with Dean…" Hermione cursed their once friend, remembering how he had hurt Harry. Dean had said he loved Harry, made him think they were going to be together forever. Dean was the first man Harry had ever been with, and he thought it was going to last forever. But then, he had found out that the whole time Dean had been seeing Harry, he had been fucking that slut Macmillan behind his back.

And now, Harry was so cautious he was never able to actually to get to the point where he asked someone out. He was always over analyzing things and talking himself out of asking people out. But this was the longest he had held a crush and Hermione was hoping this guy would get Harry out of his stupor. Harry deserved someone to make him happy, and who he would make happy. Hermione decided that with or without Harry's permission, she was going to see Draco tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Draco tried to ignore the woman who had been staring at him for a good 40 minutes. He ignored her and handed back the customer their change. He ignored her and grabbed a customer a scone. He ignored her and poured some coffee. But after almost 2 hours, he couldn't ignore her anymore. "Tommy, I'm taking my break!" He called to his supervisor. He took off the embarrassing red apron and walked over to her. He sat down across from her and stared until he had to blink.<p>

"Can I help you?" She raised an eyebrow, like it was her who should be asking that question, not him. It's not like she hadn't been staring at him for 2 hours,_ no of course not. _

"I'm just looking." _Just looking? What does that mean?_

"Well, I work here, maybe I could help you." _Yeah, help you leave. _The staring had unnerved him, and he wanted it to stop.

"Actually, I think you can. Are you Draco?" _What?_ Why would someone be looking for him? Was it someone who his father had stolen money from? He didn't have any money; everything from this job went towards rent and food. "Look, however much my father stole from you, I can't-"

"Wait! No! I don't even know your father. I'm here… I'm here because of Harry." Draco blinked, that certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"Harry? What about him?" The blonde tried not to seem too eager to hear about his crush, this lady could be anybody. "First, before I say anything about Harry, I need to know. Are you gay?" His eyes widened, _where did that come from?_

"Why would I tell you, a stranger, this information?" he asked. Hermione smiled, he was definitely feisty enough to keep Harry on his toes. "Because, I'm Harry's best friend." Draco's jaw dropped, what was his crush's best friend doing here talking to him? How did this woman even know his name? He didn't even what to consider that maybe Harry would talk about him to his friends. Though the thought did make butterflies appear in his stomach. Did that mean that maybe Harry liked him, was that why his friend was asking if Draco was gay? To find out Harry's chances with him? "Yes, I'm gay."

"Great!" Well, that wasn't usually the reaction he got from women when they found out he was gay. Usually it was a slap to the face for "leading them on", as if.

"Can I ask why you needed this information?" He asked with a raised brow. She grinned, "I have a feeling you already know why I asked. And if you don't, then you're not as smart as Harry thought."

Draco could explain the feeling that erupted in his stomach the moment her realized the _yes, this meant Harry was _interested_ in him._ Interested. The man Draco had been thinking non-stop about liked him back.

Hermione smirked slightly at the giant smile that appeared on the blonde's face. _I don't think Harry has anything to worry about._ "There's just one thing. Harry had a bad experience a while back, so you'll have to make the first move. But I can see that you like him just as much as he likes you. And now here is the moment where I warn you, if you hurt him in _any way, _I _will_ hunt you down_._ Clear?"

Draco swallowed, "Crystal, but you don't have to worry."

"Great!" Hermione stood and headed for the door. "Wait! What's your name?" She turned, "Hermione."

* * *

><p>Draco had gone back to work after Hermione had left, smiling the whole time. He was pretty sure he had freaked out his coworkers a little, which brightened his day just that much more. But that didn't matter. Harry <em>liked <em>him. _Harry _liked_ him._

He was still smiling when he knocked on Pansy's flat door. "Draco? What's with that silly grin?" She ushered him in and onto her couch.

"Now, what's with that look?" She questioned. Draco merely continued to smile. "Harry likes me back." Pansy's eyes widened, "Really? How do you know?"

Draco flopped back, not caring if he looked undignified. "His friend came in and told me. Said he liked me."

"Draco! That's fantastic! So I take it he didn't come in? That would have been awkward for him to walk in on that. Did the friend say if he knew they were coming in?" Draco shook his head, "I don't think he knew. Hermione, the friend, said he'd had a bad "experience" so I'm going to have to move first. But I can't believe he _likes_ me.'

Pansy rolled her eyes, Draco could be so melodramatic sometimes, but she was happy for her friend. She wanted him to have what she and Blaise had, a love-filled relationship. "So when are you going to "make a move"? I don't think I can stand you mooning over him anymore so it'd better be soon. How are you gonna do it?"

At this point Draco lost his smile. How the _hell _was he going to get Harry? The only time he was able to see him was when he came into the café! He didn't know how to get a hold of Hermione, though the name was pretty unique. He had never had to try to get anyone; they always went after him, but he knew most were after his father's money. But now he didn't have any and Harry still liked him, didn't even know who his father was. A scary thought struck Draco, what if Harry didn't like him anymore when he found out what his father had done? _No, _Harry was a good person. He wouldn't judge Draco based on something his father had done.

Now the only problem was how to get Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been acting weird for several days now, and Harry had no idea what could be the cause. He watched as she matched socks from a pile of laundry she had done earlier. " 'Mione, shouldn't you be matching the colors?" the wizard asked after seeing her put a red and blue sock together. She blinked, "Oh, you're right, silly me." She undid the socks and put them back in the pile. Ron had said she'd been distracted, but this was just weird. He gave her a suspicious look and headed for the door. If his choices were distracted Hermione are delicious looking Draco, and there wasn't even a question.<p>

-8-8-8-8-8-

The next day saw Draco working and Harry visiting the café. Draco kept his eyes off Harry, for every time he saw those green eyes, black messy hair, and the ridiculous glasses he felt like just walking up to him and kissing the man senseless. So he focused on his work, however tedious. He took the order of the last person in line, which happened to be a giggly girl. He'd noticed her coming to that café several times, and usually bringing friends. They would sit there for hours just giggling, only occasionally ordering a green tea.

But she didn't go sit back down after Draco handed her her drink. "Draco?" she read off his name tag. "That such a _cool_ name! So exotic!" she squealed. Draco just raised eyebrow. She fluttered her eyelashes in what Draco thought was supposed to be a flirtatious manner, but just made it look like she had something in her eye. "My friends were wondering, well Paula was, if you would come and hang out with us on your break. It's in a couple of minutes, right?" _She knew what his break was?_ Had she been watching him that much that she knew his schedule? But her giggling was getting on his nerves.

"Sorry, I can't." short and to the point. Hopefully she was getting that the point was for her to leave him alone. "Oh, that's right. You hang out with a guy, huh? I would stay away from him; he keeps staring at you (_and you haven't been?_). I think he's gay, people like him need to just disappear, huh? They're, like, disgusting, right? My mom always said it's unholy and that god will strike them down." He… didn't even know how to respond to that._ They were disgusting?_

What was disgusting was her flirting. And she hadn't even tried to keep her voice. The blonde could tell Harry had heard her by the his face had fallen and how his cheeks colored. The raven haired man gathered some papers that he had in front of him and prepares to leave. The girl was going to pay for hurting Harry.

"Look," he said, making sure he's loud enough for Harry to hear, "I think the people who should disappear are homophobes like you. And if you believe in god, doesn't he tell you to be nice? People like_ you_ disgust me. And I happen to like him too." He looked at Harry as he said the last part. Harry's cheeks got even redder and he thought it was adorable. He didn't even notice people clapping or the girls stomping back to her table.

Draco motion and with his head for Harry to follow him outside as he came around the counter. He follow slowly, still embarrassed and been ousted in a café in front of his crush. Draco smiled at him when he closed the door. "I'm sorry about her. I'll make sure she doesn't come in again."

"Did you mean it?" Harry asked. "That – that you like me to?" Draco grinned at Harry's fidgeting. "Yeah, was what she said true?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Good." Then Draco kissed him.

**So good or no?**

**R&R please**


End file.
